Dimensional Remote V2
The Dimensional Remote Model 2.0, also called the D-Remote 2.0 'or, like it's predecesor, simply called '''The Remote '''is a phone/remote like device that serves as a central item of the Heroes' Ideal Series. As the name implies, it is the second model created and mass-produced by Nyx. As with the first model, it's basic function is to allow dimensional travel. The known users are Miki and Maiko. One of the mass-produced version of the remote turned into a human, one who would be known as Kira. Origin Prior to the Heroes' Ideal Series, the Kaleidoscope cause a time/space anomaly that greatly affects the Ectoplasms. To counteract this, Nyx searched for a power source stronger than the Ectoplasms, eventually discovering the Silver Crystals. Recieving a load of the crystals in a black market, she began construction of the second model of the D-Remote using Zoey's blueprints of the original model as a base design. Design Most of the function are about the same as the previous model. Unlike the previous model, however, the D-Remote 2.0 is powered by Silver Crystals, a material with raw and powerful energy, being able to grant specific powers to anyone who touch it. Like the previous model, it is sentient due to the A.I. and has a specific way of choosing a candidate. It is known that it can evolve like the first D-Remote Model, but this is not shown. Through scientific method, the Silver Crystal can transform a D-Remote to a human, something the first model would not be able to achieve. One of the other notable difference is that the Giga Scan Mode can also utilize Cell Medals and it's variation The prototype Miki recieved is not able to utilize Core Medals, though it is as powerful as it is even with Cell Medals. The prototype is also incapable of obtaining a Remote Ability. Appearance The remote's base design is similar to the first model. The antenna is inverted. The screen is also coloured white. When not in use, the screen has the word "D-Remote 2.0" in a yellow colour. It also has 4 buttons, one which is magenta-coloured and square-shaped while the others are pink and circle-shaped. There are gold spike patterns on the right side of the remote, where the slot for the activation of the Giga Scan Mode is located. The holographic interface panel is located at the bottom of the square button. The color for the interface are a variety, unlike the first model, which only has the colour green as default. Miki's remote is coloured green while Maiko's remote is coloured blue. Kira's original D-Remote form is coloured red. Users Miki Eien Maiko Kiseki Features 'Portal Antenna As with the previous models, the antenna generates/create a portal to other universes, as well as generating projectiles, blades, and portal specifically for time-travelling. Unlike the portals/other generated parts created from 1.0, the color for the aforementioned are silver, likely due to the material it is empowered with. 'Energy Screen' This screen, when activated, features details on the amount Silver Crystal energy. 'Buttons' These buttons have different functions * 'Help Receiver' The help reciever, represented by a red icon is able to sense any danger in parts of the world and the universe. 'Holografic Interface System' Background Information * The colors of each of the Miki and Maiko's remote, as well as Kira's original D-Remote form, is a direct reference to the colors of Katie and Selena's remotes. * The color scheme of Kira's clothes, besides being patterned after her original D-Remote form, is also similar to Katie's remote in it's second stage.